may she rest in peace
by kittydeemime
Summary: emotions run wild when a horrible thing happens to sora and mimi it effects their life so much it brings death to all... UPDATE:yeahhh im retty mutch done with these OVERLYDRAMATIC stories and crap. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1:the beging

"Come on sora, lets go shoping!" said Mimi

"I don't know Mimi its kindda like a school night and we have homework." replied Sora

"Oh come on Sora it'll be fun!" shouted Mimi

"I don't know..." said Sora

"Please please please please! with a strawberry on top!" said Mimi

"You have convinced me lets go" sighed Sora

"Yeah!" screamed Mimi

Sora & Mimi got dressed and got out of Sora's house.

"Hey Sora,Mimi!" Izzy waved

"Hey Izzy" both girls replied

"Were are you 2 going?" Izzy asked

"The mall" Mimi said

"Isnt it a school night?" Izzy exclaimed

"Thats what i told her!" Sora exclaimed happily

"Well see ya later" said Izzy

"bye!" both girls shouted

Mimi went to many stores so did Sora and shoped the night away,went to the movies and got cute guiess' numbers

"hey Mimi what time is it?" asked sora

"11:45 why?" Mimi replied

"Oh my god we got get home my mom is gonna killl me if she finds out i'm not home ad if i dont have my home work done!" Sora screamed

"Aww but we still got more stores to go to" Mimi sighed

"No we have to get home, and quick!" Sora said

"Hmmm i know a short cut" Mimi flabbergastted sora with her cleverness.

Mimi led the way to an alley desserted from the rest of the city.Sora was very sospicouse and frightend while Mimi was petrefied. Suddenly 2 men grabbed the 2 girls and started to take advantage of their bodies.

"Take off your close bitch! or ill do it for you!" the man rained

"No stop please let us go!" sora screamed

the men tied the 2 up( if you want me to go in to detale they were tied up with the butt in the air)

"ahhhh! stop! ahhhhh!" Mimi cried

"I'm sorry Sora uhhhh! this wouldn't have happend ehhhhh! if i didn't ahhhh! forced you to go here!uhhh!" Mimi screamed

"It's ok Miuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sora said

An hour later they were released from the clutches of the They were told if they told anyone they would kill them.they cried all the way to Sora's house with blood stained clothes.To Sora's serprise her mother was not even home.(this is the ending of chapter 1 i,me, kittydeemime shall be writting the next ch. also if i get good ratings i shall continue and if i dont i shall stop kittydeemime 0ut!)


	2. Chapter 2:The next day

"Come on sora, lets go shoping!" said Mimi

"I don't know Mimi its kindda like a school night and we have homework." replied Sora

"Oh come on Sora it'll be fun!" shouted Mimi

"I don't know..." said Sora

"Please please please please! with a strawberry on top!" said Mimi

"You have convinced me lets go" sighed Sora

"Yeah!" screamed Mimi

Sora & Mimi got dressed and got out of Sora's house.

"Hey Sora,Mimi!" Izzy waved

"Hey Izzy" both girls replied

"Were are you 2 going?" Izzy asked

"The mall" Mimi said

"Isnt it a school night?" Izzy exclaimed

"Thats what i told her!" Sora exclaimed happily

"Well see ya later" said Izzy

"bye!" both girls shouted

Mimi went to many stores so did Sora and shoped the night away,went to the movies and got cute guiess' numbers

"hey Mimi what time is it?" asked sora

"11:45 why?" Mimi replied

"Oh my god we got get home my mom is gonna killl me if she finds out i'm not home ad if i dont have my home work done!" Sora screamed

"Aww but we still got more stores to go to" Mimi sighed

"No we have to get home, and quick!" Sora said

"Hmmm i know a short cut" Mimi flabbergastted sora with her cleverness.

Mimi led the way to an alley desserted from the rest of the city.Sora was very sospicouse and frightend while Mimi was petrefied. Suddenly 2 men grabbed the 2 girls and started to take advantage of their bodies.

"Take off your close bitch! or ill do it for you!" the man rained

"No stop please let us go!" sora screamed

the men tied the 2 up( if you want me to go in to detale they were tied up with the butt in the air)

"ahhhh! stop! ahhhhh!" Mimi cried

"I'm sorry Sora uhhhh! this wouldn't have happend ehhhhh! if i didn't ahhhh! forced you to go here!uhhh!" Mimi screamed

"It's ok Miuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sora said

An hour later they were released from the clutches of the They were told if they told anyone they would kill them.they cried all the way to Sora's house with blood stained clothes.To Sora's serprise her mother was not even home.(this is the ending of chapter 1 i,me, kittydeemime shall be writting the next ch. also if i get good ratings i shall continue and if i dont i shall stop kittydeemime 0ut!)


End file.
